Cecil
Name - Cecil Age - Race - Human Gender - Female Occupation - Spec Ops Agent Codename - INFERNO Overview Cecil is a female Heroine introduced within the Spec Ops Exam arc, a young and rookie Spec Ops Agent after passing said exam with he help of IF, MAGES. and Tekken. She is then able to later on join Nico, Neptune and the main Party on their adventures on Lowee. Appearance Rather short for her age (which she is sensitive about) about the height IF had been before her transformation at the Gala, Cecil sported dirty blondish coloured hair which formed bangs around her face with a few over her forehead, and a ponytail behind her head which reached down to her upper back. As for her eyes, they were a dark blue colour, her outfit consisting of a shoulder mounted cloak which reached down to her waist in length, being predominantly black but with silver and golden highlights. The shoulders had a silver circular symbol with a line going vertically down their centres, with gold lines running through both the vertical lines and the circles. The edges of the cloak also had silver as their colour with black lines going through them. Underneath her cloak, she wore a sleeveless black coat with silver designs on the high collar which also sported a matching tie, where as silver arrows curved around the coat and stopped on both sides of its front. The coat split down the centre, held together by some belts which could be seen stretching horizontally just below her chest and just above her crotch area. At these areas, the coat had golden lines running up these edges with circles where the belts could be seen. Beneath this coat, there was a white underdress which covered the majority of a black multi-layered skirt with each layer shaped like flower petals. Her arms were covered by a set of black gloves which reached her elbows and had gold lines tracing those ends. A similar getup covered her legs, as she wore black thigh high boots with golden lines going along their edges. On her back, she sometimes carries her Devil Arm, as seen when she first meets IF after the latter helps save her from being harassed after the first Spec Ops Exam portion. Personality As a newbie in the Spec Ops world, she has a sense of naivety to her, yet it buried under a strong determination to learn and make money to help her Village out, since it had been destroyed by the very same Demon which she now uses the powers of as a Devil Arm. Cecil has a strong fiery passion to her, which shows in practically everything she does, although she has her bouts of anxiety which come out on occasion. One such occasion being when she was to meet her idol Spec Ops Agent, Nico. That anxiety quickly vanished however since she got to talk to him more, learning more about him and the dynamics the Party rolled with. It helped that he is able to provide her with advise and acts as a conversation partner for her since they share similar ideals, something which helped her quickly worm her way into Nico's inner circle of trusted people. Weapons Devil Arm (Berial) - Cecil mainly wields her Devil Arm in battle, having named it Berial. The Devil Arm itself takes the form of a single-edged sword with a knife-like hilt construction, being about 1 meter in length. What was MOST unique about the blade was how it sported a motorcycle-like grip with a matching lever over it. Its powers, much like Soul Edge and Nico, lay in the dominion of flames, although in Berial's case it can be revved a different number of times like the handle of a motorcycle, the colour and power levels (as well as the amount of energy consumed by said flames) depending on the quantity of revs. These flames coat Berial's blade, allowing its attacks to be improved which is a lot unlike Nico's Hellfire which can be used in a multitude of different ways aside from just weapon enhancement. Devil Bringer - The Devil Bringer is the form her right arm takes whenever she wills it to, acting like a partial transformation as a result of her gaining Berial as a Devil Am. When she wants it to, her right arm becomes a crimson coloured reptilian-esque clawed limb. The arm's palm and last two digits of each finger glowed a brilliant orange colour, bright enough to illuminate a night sky, whilst each one was connected to orange streaks that ran along the back of the forearm, connecting to a vaguely star shaped glowing patch on the back of the hand. The back of the hand and the backside of the arm also looked to be covered in a reddish coloured hide, one that lead up to an extended elbow. On the front side of the forearm were bright orange streaks.